Voice of All Things
|first=Chapter 13, Episode 6 |extra1title=Type |extra1=Rare Skill |extra2title=User |extra2=Various; Three-Eye Tribe }} The ability to hear the "Voice of All Things" is a unique power that only a few people in the world possess. Overview The Voice of All Things refers to the words conveyed by inanimate objects and animals that don't speak the human language. Although these words are usually either inaudible or unintelligible to humans, there exists an innate ability that allows a person to perceive these words and to understand and gain information through them. For example, it is possible to use this ability to gain information from the Poneglyphs as well as track them down. Furthermore, some people are able to converse with the voice and, in case it belongs to an animal, might even be able to command it. However, those who are able to perceive the Voice of All Things are usually unaware of their ability and don't know about the Voice of All Things itself. Furthermore, as shown with Roger, though he was able to hear the Poneglyphs voice, this did not mean he could read the text or decipher its meaning, he simply understood that it held great importance. Users Gol D. Roger was the most prominent wielder of this ability and made great use of it. After reaching the end of the Grand Line, he learned about the Poneglyphs and on his search for Laugh Tale, he was able to perceive the voice of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph. Roger then led his crew to Skypiea and followed the voice of the Poneglyph on the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell. On their route to Fish-Man Island, Roger was able to perceive the Sea Kings' voices, but didn't understand who was talking. At Zou he had a strange feeling, sensing a great power. Kozuki Oden was also able to hear the voices of the Sea Kings and the great voice at Zou similar to Roger. Monkey D. Luffy is able to perceive and understand animals like the Sea Kings and Zunesha as well, but has not shown the ability to perceive the voice of non-living things. Kozuki Momonosuke, Oden's son, is also able to perceive Zunesha. Similar to his father and Roger, he felt strange after arriving at Zou, which got stronger when he got closer to the Whale Tree. Unlike all others, Momonosuke was actually able to converse with the elephant, giving it the order to attack the Beast Pirates. The Three-Eye Tribe is rumored to have access to this ability through utilizing the power of their third eye. However, mixed-blood members might not necessarily be able to use it at all (or at least, implied by Charlotte Linlin, it could awaken later in life). Trivia *The ability to perceive the Voice of All Things bears similarity to Shirahoshi's and Poseidon's ability to communicate with Sea Kings. *Some other characters have demonstrated a similar ability to hear and or understand animals or objects, though those were either single occurrences or a different ability: **Tony Tony Chopper, being a reindeer, can understand other animals and after eating the Hito Hito no Mi, communicate with humans as well. **The anime-only Hiso Hiso no Mi allows the user to communicate telepathically with (but not control) animals. References Site Navigation ru:Голос всех вещей fr:Voix de Toute Chose es:La voz de todas las cosas pl:Głos Wszystkich Rzeczy Category:Abilities